


In the End

by th3blackcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, M/M, Mobster Keith, Oh, Sniper Lance (Voltron), almost forgot that one, and mobster Shiro, he's just mentioned once actually, klangst, sort of an open ending, there are tears, very little Hunk, y'all can imagine it however you want~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3blackcat/pseuds/th3blackcat
Summary: “SHOOT HIM NOW!” Shiro’s voice roared in his ear, snapping Lance back to reality.Lance closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face as his finger tightened over the trigger. Without looking, he fired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened at like...an ubsurd time I don't remember on Saturday, I think. Not sure how or why, but it happened and now I'm sharing it~  
> And just to let you guys know, this is an open ended fic. It's up to you on how you want it to end.

It had been a quiet week, which was quite unusual for Lance. Normally, he had one job after another, unlike the sluggishness of his current situation. He ran a hand through his hair, his body not used to peaceful state of things. He was always on the move doing something, whether it was gathering information on someone or guarding shipments or even testing out products. But never did Lance think he would be stuck in his apartment, flipping through the channels on his television, living such a mundane life.

He sighed and checked his phone for the tenth time that hour. Still no word from his boss. He knew better than to worry about him. His boss was Takashi Shirogane after all – the most notorious mobster in the east. Shiro was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Lance turned off the television and tossed the remote onto the other side of the couch. He decided to hit the shooting range, not that he needed the practice. He was the best sniper Shiro had. After gathering his equipment and keys, Lance headed out to the range, knowing that they would be empty this hour of the day.

He loaded everything in his car before getting in and pulling out onto the main street. His plans were halted when he got a call.

“McClain,” he said.

“Boss has a job for you. Said it’s urgent.” Lance knew what that meant. He also knew that it was serious since Pidge was calling. Pidge was Shiro’s right-hand man. They were recently promoted to the position and took their job very seriously.

“When, where, and who?”

“You have thirty minutes, at the main street plaza two miles south of you, and you’ll know when you see ‘em.” Lance recklessly changed lanes and made an illegal u-turn. He finally had something to do, even if it was last minute. “You’ll have to get a room at the hotel across the street. Hunk will disable the cameras for you. Just work like usual.”

Lance didn’t understand why Pidge was being so cryptic. He also didn’t understand why they were giving him a small pep talk. Normally, Lance was given the details, the target description, and left to his own devices. Lance could wonder all he wanted, but if Pidge didn’t give him details now, there was no way he would get them after asking. Pidge tells you want they want you to know.

Lance sped up. He wanted to get set up as soon as he could because he didn’t want to mess up – not that he ever has before. Lance had this feeling in the pit of his stomach though. Something inside him told him that this was going to be much different than his normal jobs.

Lance parked behind the hotel and walked in through the back. He went in the elevator with his equipment in tow, getting off about half way up the hotel. He swiped a master key from the janitorial cart when the maid wasn’t looking and headed down the hall to an unoccupied room which was recently vacated. The cleaning crew hadn’t gotten to the room yet, so his time was limited even more.

Lance set up quickly, taking out his stand and rifle and positioning everything in front of the window. He looked into the eyepiece on the rifle, adjusting the focus and zoom.

“Lance.” A deep voice resonated through his earpiece.

Lance stiffened up. “Shiro.”

“I’m trusting you with this. It’s a personal case, _do not_ let me down.” His vice was firm, the same voice he normally used when things were serious. It left no room for questions or objections.

“Understood.” Lance didn’t know what this was about, but he couldn’t mess up. Not when the boss was directing him himself. Lance’s heart started to quicken. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Was it because Shiro was trusting him with a job that he would normally do on his own? Or was it his subconscious trying to warn him of something?

“Get ready, target approaching soon,” Shiro instructed after getting the signal from Pidge. Lance got into position and waited to spot this mysterious figure. He scanned the area, not sure who he was looking for.

But once Lance did, his heart sank. His hands started to shake, and his pulse skyrocketed.

“Lance, I need you to shoot to kill, got it?”

His mouth was dry. He couldn’t even bring himself to nod. He looked through the eye piece again. There was no mistaking.

It was Keith.

His Keith.

Shiro’s old partner, Keith.

Keith left Lance when he left the company. It had been two years now, but Lance still loved him. A nasty fallout between Keith and Shiro landed Keith on Shiro’s bad side and Lance never thought things would come to this.

A memory of them together flashed through his mind. This particular moment was a free day for both of them – a rarity. They sat on the couch together, Lance laying on Keith’s chest as he read a book. Lance wiggled around until he could look at Keith. He sat there and stared at him, waiting for Keith to turn his attention to him. When he figured it wasn’t going to happen, he decided to make Keith pay attention to him. He kissed Keith’s jawline, slowly making his way to his neck. He felt Keith shift and a hand play with his hair. Lance knew he won.

 _“Alright, alright. What do you want to do?”_ Keith asked wrapping his arms around Lance after placing the book down.

_“Well, we can’t go out like a normal couple, so I’m not sure.”_

Keith sighed _. “That’s because we’re far from normal. Maybe one day…”_

Lance remembered how they spent the rest of the day being lazy. He played his guitar while Keith did some paperwork, Keith ordered pizza after their failed attempt at making it themselves, and the movie marathon at night.

Shiro’s voice pulled Lance out of his head. “NOW LANCE!”

He couldn’t bring himself to do it. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His world. He couldn’t kill Keith.

“Why…” he whispered into the headpiece. “Why me…”

The image of Keith’s face when he told Lance he was leaving flashed through his mind. Neither Shiro nor Keith ever spoke of the details of what happened, but it was bad enough for Keith to break off the years of friendship between the two. Lance was standing in front of their apartment begging Keith not to leave, promising to help the two patch things up.

“ _This isn’t something that can be fixed now…_ ” Keith said with a sad smile.

“ _Then I’ll go with you!_ ” Lance was clutching Keith’s arm, desperately searching his eyes for any sign that this was a horrible joke.

Keith shook his head and removed Lance’s arm. “ _I’m sorry, but you can’t. I’m not sure what I’ll be doing now. I can’t even promise you a home. At least with Shiro, you have a place to live, food, clothes, a job. He can protect you in ways I can’t now. Stay with him, you’ll be better off._ ”

Lance was a sobbing mess. He tried to shout, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat. “You _are my home dammit! I don’t care about any of that as long as I’m with you! Why don’t you_ understand _?_ ”

Keith put his hand around Lance’s neck to bring his head down a little bit. He kissed his forehead, his lips lingering longer than they should have. “ _I love you too much to ruin your life_ ,” he said softly.

He removed his hand and picked up his suitcases. Lance collapsed on the ground. Through the tears in his eyes, he watched as Keith walked down the hall to the elevator. He looked at Lance, giving him one last smile as the elevator door closed.

“SHOOT HIM NOW!” Shiro’s voice roared in his ear, snapping Lance back to reality.

Lance closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face as his finger tightened over the trigger. Without looking, he fired.

Screams erupted from the crowd below, and Lance began to pack up. He didn’t look, he couldn’t look. He could hear Shiro shouting at him, asking if Keith was killed. All Lance could do was remove the earpiece and go back to his car.

He pictured Keith’s smile in his mind one last time.

“I’m so sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thankies to my beta, Kay, for being awesome and catching my horrible typos for me. Let me know what you think in the comments (and if you came up with your own ending for all those non-klansgt fans out there).
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
